Electronic components are used in ever increasing numbers of consumer and commercial electronic products. Examples of some of these consumer and commercial products are televisions, personal computers, internet servers, cell phones, pagers, palm-type organizers, portable radios, car stereos, or remote controls. As the demand for these consumer and commercial electronics increases, there is also a demand for those same products to become smaller, more functional, and more portable for consumers and businesses.
As a result of the size decrease in these products, the components that comprise the products must also become smaller. Examples of some of those components that need to be reduced in size or scaled down are printed circuit or wiring boards, resistors, wiring, keyboards, touch pads, and chip packaging.
Components, therefore, are being broken down and investigated to determine if there are better building materials and methods that will allow them to be scaled down to accommodate the demands for smaller electronic components. In layered components, one goal appears to be decreasing the number of the layers at the same time increasing the layers routing density. This task can be difficult, however, given that several of the layers and components of the layers should generally be present in order to operate the device.
Thus, there is a continuing need to: a) design and produce layered materials that meet customer specifications while minimizing the size of the device and number of layers; and b) develop reliable methods of producing desired layered materials and components comprising those layered materials.